Ryuji Otogi (manga)
| height = 179 cm | weight = 64 kg | blood_type = B | favorite_food = Chinese cuisine | least_favorite_food = Vinegared food | relatives = Mr. Clown (father) | occupation = * Game designer * Shop owner | organization = Black Clown | school = Domino High School | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions }} Ryuji Otogi is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Ryuji Otogi, known as Duke Devlin in the English anime. Biography Upbringing Ryuji's father, Mr. Clown had been an apprentice to Sugoroku Mutou. His father once faced Sugoroku in the Devil's Board Game for the ownership of the Millennium Puzzle, but lost the game , causing him to age fifty years in one night. His face became disfigured to the point, where he wore a mask to hide it. He claimed that Ryuji was born for the purpose of exacting his revenge. Since Ryuji was a child, he was told the story of his father's loss. Ryuji vowed to never forgive the Mutou family and designed numerous games, including Dungeon Dice Monsters, in order to battle Sugoroku's grandson, Yugi Mutou and taking away everything Yugi cared about.. As well as his father's revenge, he was motivated by his own desire to become the owner of the Millennium Puzzle. Ryuji's father established the Black Clown game shop in Domino City. Ryuji was transferred to Domino High School, where Yugi went to school. He hoped to defeat Yugi for revenge and to take his title of "King of Games". The day before the Black Clown opening, Ryuji stood alongside his father, who was handing out balloons in promotion of the upcoming opening. Here, he saw Yugi for the first time and did not think much of him. He was skeptical that such a child was considered to be a super gamer. Bar bets At school, Ryuji caught the attention of a crowd of girls with some dice tricks. He made a bet that he could stack six dice, by just shaking and turning over a cup he shuffled them in, suggesting they buy him lunch if it worked. He succeeded in neatly stacking the dice, all facing the same way, greatly impressing the girls. Katsuya Jonouchi became jealous of the attention Ryuji was receiving. Knowing Jonouchi was one of Yugi's friends, Ryuji took the opportunity to ruin Yugi's friendship. He listened to Jonouchi brag about his success in the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters tournament and pretended to be impressed. He proposed that they play a dice in cup game, which Jonouchi accepted, hoping to win over the girls who were impressed by him. Ryuji placed a die inside a cup and put the cup upside-down the table. He asked if he could move the die into his left hand without touching the cup and suggested they make it a bet; if he could, Jonouchi would do as he says for a week and if could not, he would do as Jonouchi says. Jonouchi accepted, intending to win and embarrass Ryuji. Ryuji claimed that the die had now moved to his hand and told Jonouchi he could check if he did not believe him. When Jonouchi picked up the cup, Ryuji then swiped the die from underneath it. Yugi tried to argue that the game was unfair, but Ryuji explained that his actions were within the rules and Jonouchi's failure to see the game's blind spot, resulted in his loss. with Jonouchi.]] Jonouchi challenged Ryuji to another game, willing to do as Ryuji said for two weeks, if he lost. For this game, Ryuji shuffled four aces, laid them face down on the table and allowed Jonouchi to turn over two. If they were the same color, Jonouchi would win. Jonouchi mistook the game for having 50:50 odds and lost twice. With Jonouchi willing to obey his orders, Ryuji said that he would be his dog and was not to speak to anyone but him and expected him to bark when he did so. Yugi objected to this and when Jonouchi told him to stay out, Ryuji got annoyed at him for speaking without permission. He flung a die at Jonouchi's face, causing him to fall back. , in the modified version of four aces.]] Dark Yugi was angered by Ryuji's treatment of Jonouchi, so he emerged and challenged Ryuji to a game. If he won, Ryuji would do one thing for him. If he lost, he would answer to Ryuji. Ryuji proposed that they play four aces again, but Dark Yugi had figured out that the game only had a one-in-three chance of success, so he insisted that they modify the rules. A joker was added to the face-down cards and they each took turns turning over one card. If a player turn over two aces of the same color they won. If a player turned over the joker they lost. This gave each player a 50:50 chance. Ryuji lost the first game and demanded a rematch, which he also lost. Ryuji asked if this was a shell game, but then realized that the only way to win was for the other player to turn over the joker and each player had an equal chance of doing that. Having won the right to demand one thing of Ryuji, Dark Yugi got him to release Jonouchi of his orders. Dark Yugi declared that Ryuji could not break their friendship with a game. Ryuji was impressed, but vowed to win their next game. ''Dungeon Dice Monsters'' On the day of the Black Crown opening, Ryuji informed his father that the necessary preparations for his game with Yugi had been set up. He also told him that he had already faced Yugi in a game to see how good he was and thought he was amazing. His father asked if he lost and struck him when he hesitated to answer. He removed his mask to show Ryuji his face and remind him what Yugi's grandfather had done to him. He then apologized for scaring him and said he would not do it again and that Ryuji was all he had. Ryuji insisted it was okay; he had taken on his father's sadness and anger and was now about to get revenge on Yugi and Sugoroku. While Yugi was browsing the Black Crown, Ryuji's father framed him for shoplifting. He was taken away by security, had the Millennium Puzzle confiscated and was put in a room with Ryuji. Ryuji informed him that they were to play Dungeon Dice Monsters and explained the basic rules to him. He handed Yugi a briefcase, filled with dice and instructed him to assemble a pool of twelve. Ryuji choose mostly red dice, containing Dragon monsters. Each player was given a Dungeon Master with three Life Points and each turn they were dealt three of the dice they had chosen. Without the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi had to play without Dark Yugi's aid. Yugi asked Ryuji to promise to return the Puzzle, if he won. Ryuji promised, but remained confident that there was no way Yugi could win. By rolling at least two Summon Crests per turn, Ryuji was able to dimension his dice, unfolding them into a path on the board and revealing the creatures inside. He quickly managed to Summon four creatures, before Yugi, who had chosen high-level dice, managed to Summon his first. His quick overpowering of Yugi, reassured him that without the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi was just a normal kid. Yugi in Dungeon Dice Monsters.]] Although Yugi's monsters were of a higher level, Ryuji's knowledge of the game allowed him to overpower Yugi at first. As Yugi started to doubt he had a chance, Ryuji explained that he knew Yugi fulfilled a prophecy, by completing the Millennium Puzzle, earning him the title "King of Games", and that he had defeated numerous opponents using the Puzzle's power. He said that he had stolen the Puzzle in order to test Yugi's true power and demanded that he not be disappointed. When Yugi asked how Ryuji knew about the Millennium Puzzle, he told him of his father's loss to Sugoroku in the Devil's Board Game and said that he and Yugi were now fighting a battle which had been passed down through the generations. Yugi placed the die for "Iron Golem Gorogon" on the field, without dimensioning it and baited Ryuji's monsters into lining up, at the cost of a Life Point. He then played "Gorogon", whose effect destroyed Ryuji's two monsters that were in line with it. Yugi stated that the Millennium Puzzle was like his second heart and he was not going to allow Ryuji to take it. Ryuji was impressed by Yugi's attitude and quick grasp of the delayed dimension advanced tactic. He withdrew his initial judgment of Yugi being a timid child and said that he was not surprised Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle. Ryuji played "Flame Armor Dragon", which Yugi defeated with "Duker of Twin Swords". However this was a deliberate sacrifice to block Yugi's dice path, leaving with little room to dimension more dice. Ryuji dimensioned a rare black die, placing a "Warp Crest" on the field and hoped to play another one to easily teleport his monsters closer to Yugi's Dungeon Master. However Yugi also dimensioned a rare black die, completing the warp path and teleporting his "Black Ninja" to Ryuji's territory, where it defeated "Dark Eye Stalker". Ryuji panicked now that Yugi was close to his Dungeon Master. He failed to dimension a monster to protect himself and Yugi took out one of his Life Points next turn. Ryuji admitted that Yugi now had him excited, but that he would not allow him to touch his Dungeon Master again. By rolling a triple crest, Ryuji Summoned "God Orgoth" at LV4 and used three Magic Crests to raise its ATK to 2000. Yugi also used three Magic Crests to allow "Black Ninja" to dodge an attack from "Orgoth". Ryuji thought it took quick judgment and good insight on Yugi's behalf to survive the attack and wondered if this was the cleverness that solved the Millennium Puzzle. Having dodged the attack, Yugi got "Black Ninja" to attack Ryuji's Dungeon Master again next turn, leaving him with one Life Point. .]] Ryuji's father entered the room, annoyed that Ryuji was having trouble defeating Yugi and forbade Ryuji from losing. As his father argued with Yugi about returning the Puzzle, Ryuji asked him to stay out of the fight and not get in the way. His father was taken aback and said he was only doing it because he loved him. Intent on helping Ryuji, his father disassembled the Millennium Puzzle to break Yugi's will to fight. He laughed and said not to worry, his son would put it back together as the new successor of the legend. Disapproving of his father's actions, Ryuji apologized to Yugi, saying he knew the Millennium Puzzle was important to him, and helped him pick up the pieces. Nevertheless, he resumed the game and maintained that the winner would keep the Puzzle. Having dimensioned all but three of dice, Ryuji was no longer able to summon anymore creatures. "God Orgoth" proceeded to slay all of Yugi's monsters, bar "Duker of Twin Swords". As, Yugi began to wonder if he was really going to lose, Dark Bakura entered the room and asserted that Ryuji would be incapable of handling the Puzzle. He examined the board and despite Yugi's current disadvantageous position believed that Yugi, as the Puzzle's chosen host, would defeat Ryuji. Ryuji laughed, called Dark Bakura crazy and said that not even Yugi could turn this situation around. He was surprised that Bakura knew of the Millennium Items and asserted that he would be the next owner of the Millennium Puzzle. Dark Bakura replied that Ryuji's weak soul would be burnt to ashes before he could even wear the Millennium Puzzle, which he would not even be able to reassemble. Yugi spent all his Attack Crests to make "Duker of Twin Swords" stronger than "Orgoth", but Ryuji blocked his attack with "Anagora". "Orgoth" progressed, destroying "Duker" and attacking Yugi's Dungeon Master. Yugi thought there was no longer any way he could win the game. Believing, he had won, Ryuji thought that the Millennium Puzzle had now chosen him as its new master and began trying to reassemble it, but Dark Bakura remained confident that he could not do it and Yugi would win the game. Ryuji became frustrated as the pieces of the puzzle would not connect for him. Yugi dimensioned "Armor Wizard Pazoo" into a space on the board capable of fitting on oddly-unfolded dice. Ryuji attacked Yugi's Dungeon Master with "Orgoth", but Yugi transformed "Pazoo" into it into a shield, which his Dungeon Master used to block the attack. He then transformed it into a sword, which was used to defeat "Orgoth". With no monsters capable of beating Yugi's 2500 ATK Dungeon Master, Ryuji realized he had lost. Ryuji wondered how he lost his own game and if Yugi was the true successor of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi explained that his victory was not due to his desire to have the power of the Millennium Puzzle and Ryuji asked what he was fighting for, in case. Yugi replied that it was his desire to see Dark Yugi again. True to his word, Ryuji allowed Yugi to take back the Millennium Puzzle. Dark Bakura remarked that Ryuji was fortunate to have escaped with his life, because he would have become trapped by a labyrinth of darkness, had he tried to solve the puzzle. Despite losing, Ryuji said that he had no regrets. He apologized to his father for not getting revenge and said that he could not bring himself to hate Yugi. His father acted apologetic at first and the Millennium back around Yugi's neck, but then grabbed the chain and began to pull Yugi away. Ryuji pleaded with him to stop, saying revenge would not solve anything. However his father said that Ryuji was no longer his son and had lost the right to live, having failed to complete the task he was born for. He pleaded with his father to not show any more of his ugly heart, but he took it on himself to get his revenge and pulled Yugi into his secret room, locking the door. Ryuji knew that his father was about to play the Devil's Board Game with Yugi and told Bakura that they must stop him. The room soon caught fire and the door was kicked down when Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda arrived. They instructed Ryuji to take his father to safety, while they stayed with Yugi, who needed to insisted on re-completing the Millennium Puzzle, which had been nailed to the room. Outside, Ryuji and his father watched the building burn, worried about Yugi, who was still inside. His father admitted he had been wrong when Ryuji asked if this was his revenge. Battle City see Shizuka at the hospital.]] Ryuji heard about Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka Kawai, who was recovering from an eye operation. He considered himself to be owing a favor to Yugi's friends, so bought flowers for her and accompanied Honda, who was collecting her from Yonezato Hospital. At the hospital, Honda told Shizuka that Jonouchi was participating in the Battle City tournament and fighting to give her courage. Ryuji interrupted and said he could understand how that could make Jonouchi stronger, but asked how it helped Shizuka. If she was to learn how to be braver, he asked if that was not something she had to do herself. Honda replied that sometimes people need to help each other out and can only get courage from other people. However Shizuka agreed with Ryuji and said that only she could make the choice for herself to be brave. Ryuji felt sympathetic as she explained her fears that she would still be unable to see after removing her bandages. He and Honda then escorted her to the train station to take her to see Jonouchi. Ryuji paid for the train ride. On the journey, he was surprised by the amount of food Honda as eating. When they arrived at Domino City, Honda suggested that they go the pier, where he believed his friends were and asked if Ryuji had more money for a taxi fare, since he had spent his on his second lunch. With no money, they decided to go an a forty-minute walk and played roshambo for the privilege of giving Shizuka a piggyback. Ryuji picked paper, while Honda picked scissors. However while Honda was distracted by the sound of Mai Kujaku laughing, Ryuji changed his choice to rock. When Honda told Mai that they were taking Shizuka to see Jonouchi, she offered to drive them in her car. While he and Honda were tossed around in the back seat, due to Mai's reckless driving, Ryuji thought to himself that Mai was hot. Mai brought Ryuji, Honda and Shizuka to the pier, where they found Jonouchi had just recovered from being brainwashed by Marik Ishtar into Dueling Yugi. Jonouchi was ashamed of his actions and got annoyed at the others for bringing Shizuka. Mai slapped Jonouchi for throwing away his pride so easily and Ryuji restrained Honda who also wanted to hit him. He witnessed the finals. Ceremonial Battle Ryuji watched the Ceremonial Battle and Atem's departure to the afterlife. The Dark Side of Dimensions Ryuji worked at his father's cafe, where he served Yugi, Anzu and Bakura. Dice Pool With the exception of his black dice, Ryuji used entirely Dragons in his Dice Pool, when he played Dungeon Dice Monsters against Yugi. Games References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions characters